Park Hyo Shin
Reconocido como''' la mejor voz en la historia de Korea'. Archivo:PHS1.1.jpg Pese a ser muy joven (29 años), posee un rango de voz y una potencia que no tiene ningún otro artista de Asia. 'Perfil' *'Nombre Real:' Park Hyo-shin PHS2.jpg PHS3.jpg PHS4.jpg PHS6.jpg PHS7.jpg PHS8.jpg PHS9.jpg PHS11.jpg PHS12.jpg PHS13.jpg PHS14.jpg PHS15.jpg PHS16.jpg PHS17.jpg PHS18.jpg PHS19.jpg PHS20.jpg PHS70.jpg PHS24.jpg PHS25.jpg PHS26.jpg PHS27.jpg PHS28.jpg PHS29.jpg PHS30.jpg PHS31.jpg PHS34.jpg PHS37.jpg PHS38.jpg PHS131.png PHS43.jpg PHS44.jpg PHS45.jpg PHS46.jpg PHS47.jpg PHS48.jpg PHS49.jpg PHS50.jpg PHS51.jpg PHS52.jpg PHS53.jpg PHS54.jpg PHS55.jpg PHS56.jpg PHS57.jpg PHS58.jpg PHS59.jpg PHS60.jpg PHS61.jpg PHS62.jpg PHS63.jpg PHS64.jpg PHS65.jpg PHS67.jpg PHS72.jpg PHS73.jpg PHS69.jpg PHS68.jpg PHS75.jpg PHS77.jpg PHS78.jpg PHS79.jpg PHS81.jpg PHS82.JPG PHS83.JPG PHS84.JPG PHS89.gif PHS85.JPG PHS90.jpg 2bfdfbc21153febcb69a1c65da64e736.jpg 3ce2a0f424ac8433961cb71bd0b51d0c.jpg 5d84d9b8759b32f3123382a1d8a57f17.jpg 7aa359a3647d3a3d931212434ff66128.jpg 08d2edea4d0342bc0bac00db8405cab1.jpg 263ed324faa849239b039f82b41c984c.jpg f27c02f4f8c52221b61338c0b59b4216.jpg d7ff4c78633019e2c34c631880fd3efd.jpg e06c862bfd769e5f3eb3ec0779dbf5c9.jpg e8c6e93a3cbc825cbdd1bf8a685013dd.jpg PHS22.jpg PHS23.jpg PHS93.jpg PHS21.jpg PHS66.jpg PHS71.jpg|' Park Hyo Shin''' y Lee Jun-ki PHS115.jpg PHS114.jpg PHS112.jpg PHS111.jpg PHS110.jpg PHS107.jpg PHS108.jpg PHS109.jpg PHS100.jpg PHS101.jpg PHS104.jpg PHS102.jpg PHS103.jpg PHS105.jpg PHS113.jpg (박효신) *'Profesión:' compositor, cantante, intérprete *'Género': K-pop, R&B *'Años activo': desde 1999 hasta el presente *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 1 de diciembre de1981 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seoul, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Altura': 1.78 m *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Familia: madre y hermano menor *'''Idiomas: coreano, japonés e inglés *'Educación': Universidad de Kyung Hee, Departamento de Música Moderna *'Ingreso al servicio militar: '''21 de diciembre de 2010 http://www.dema.mil.kr/ *'Salida del servicio militar: 24 de setiembre de 2012 '''Biografía La voz profunda, los tonos bajos y suaves así como la calidez real de Park Hyo Shin han permitido que sea aclamado en el mundo entero, siendo considerado uno de los más grandes cantantes de Corea. Debutó en noviembre de 1999 cuando tenía apenas 19 años con “Things I Cannot Do For You” seguido por “Crazy”. Archivo:PHS98.jpg Llamó inmediatamente la atención del público por su voz extremadamente grave, que no es común en los jóvenes de esa edad. Además de una buena voz, tenía grandes habilidades para el canto. Gracias a este talento, además de ser reconocido por el público y los críticos, tuvo la oportunidad de protagonizar un musical al año de su debut. Luego, participó en varios proyectos discográficos de cantantes célebres como Deulgukhwa, Lee Sora y otros tantos, siendo uno de los favoritos de muchos artistas de este ámbito. Park estudió en la Universidad Kyung- Hee y tiene una especialización en música post-moderna. Gracias a su don por esta profesión, desde el segundo disco, escritores y compositores reconocidos como Yoon Sang Hyun, Kim Dong Ryul y Yoo Hee Yeol se ofrecieron para producir baladas románticas, el estilo preferido de Park Hyo Shin. En enero del 2001 lanza su segundo álbum “Second Story” y realiza el Nationwide Tour Concert. Pero no fue hasta su 3er álbum “Time Honored Voice” cuando anota su primer gran éxito con la canción “A Good Person”, así como con “Standing In that Place” de su 4to álbum “Soul Tree”. Pasó por muchos problemas con la gente que manejaba su carrera desde 2004 para regresar en el 2008. Es un chico que ha sufrido mucho por su vocación y es que ¡es de los pocos que realmente ha nacido para cantar!![[Video: Snowflower (OST I'm Sorry I Love You)|thumb|250px|right| Snowflower - OST I'm Sorry, I Love You]] Reconocido internacionalmente con la balada “Snowflower” para el drama de la KBS Sorry I Love You principios del 2005. Esta canción es un remake del éxito japonés de Mika Nakashima, que después de haber salido esta versión por Park Hyo Shin muchos otros artistas sacaron sus versiones en su propio idioma. Park estuvo fuera de actividades en el 2006 para preparar su 5to álbum. Este finalmente sale a principios del 2007 con el hit “Memories Resemble Love”, nuevamente de gira nacional con Concert tour The Breeze Of Soul. [[Video:Park Hyo Shin Flower Letters Iljimae OST eng sub|thumb|250px|right|''"Flower Letters"'' - OST '''Iljimae]]' Participa realizando el inolvidable OST del drama de la BSO llamado Iljimae cantando la cancion ''“Hwashin” que significa “''Carta de flores''”. Durante el otoño del 2008 participa en Hwang Project como vocalista principal para promover el álbum “The castle of Zoltar” que tiene el innegable estilo de Park Hyo Shin. En diciembre del 2008 aparece en Peppermint Lee Hana, haciendo un cover de la canción “Look Only ar me” ''de Taeyang de Big Bang, para promover el concierto “The Soul Concert” del cual él formó parte junto con otras estrellas de R&B. thumb|left|Park Hyo Shin y Park Si-yeon en el MV "After Love" El MV de la canción ''After love, fue filmado en Suiza y recibe mucha atención no sólo por el beso romántico de Park Hyo Shin a Park Si Yeon sino también porque PHSthumb|230px|right|MV "After love" - PHS, Park Si Yeon y Park Yong Ha había declarado anteriormente que era su chica ideal. (Aunque muchas fans quedaron desilusionadas.) El 29 de agosto de 2009 sale el MV y el 15 de setiembre, lanza su 6to álbum, Gift-Part 1. La canción "After Love" ''llega al 1er puesto en las listas musicales de forma inmediata. Este año, 2009, realiza dos tours: '''Park Hyo Shin nationwide concert tour 'Gift Live Tour y el Encore Concert Gift Live +. 2010 lo recibe con el Japan Concert First Gift. El 23 de agosto de 2010 presenta el OST principal del drama de la SBS: Athena ' con la canción ''"I Love You", que encabeza las listas una vez que sale al aire. El 13 de septiembre de 2010, Park lanza "Goodbye Love", su single digital y el 25 de setiembre comienza su '''"Gift part 2 Tour Live".thumb|230px|right|"Shed Tears" - OST Love or Not" con Hyun Bin e Im Soo Jung A pesar de que Park Hyo Shin tuvo que tomar su receso obligatorio de dos años (servicio militar) a partir del 21 de diciembre de 2010, el MV Shed Tears fue lanzado el 16 de febrero de 2011 a través de Daum. Este MV es como un preview de la película I love You, I Love You Not ''que protagonizarán Hyun Bin e Im Soo Jung. thumb|230px|left|"I promise You" - MV con Yoon Shi Yoon Después de haber revelado ser fan de Park Hyo Shin, el actor Yoon Shi Yoon accede a aparecer en el nuevo MV ''I promise You de forma gratuita. Park Hyo Shin es enlistado al ejército el 21 de diciembre pasado en un campo de entrenamiento en Chuncheon junto con Lee Jun Ki, Lee Dong Gun, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Wan, Kim Ji Suk y el Dúo Dinámico de Jae, entre otros. La agencia de Park Hyo Shin, Jellyfish Entertainment, declaró: "Es cierto que él tiene miedo de ser olvidado, mientras está en el ejército. Pero, estar en el ejército le dará un tiempo valioso para reflexionar sobre su camino como artista durante los últimos 11 años."thumb|250px|left|Artistas de Jellyfish Entertainment thumb|Park Hyo Shin, Sung Shi Kyung, Brian Joo, Seo In Kook, Kim Hyung Joon, Lisa y Park Hak Ki Unos días antes de ingresar al ejército los artistas de Jellyfish Entertainment se unieron para colaborar en un álbum/single digital navideño llamado Jelly Christmas. Su primera canción, Christmas Time, se dio a conocer el 6 de diciembre de 2010, junto con un MV. Una porción de las ganancias del álbum serán donadas a la campaña Snowmen Making Miracles de NGO Good Neighbor con el objetivo de ayudar a los niños hambrientos en el extranjero. Antes de "abandonar" -aunque todas las semanas vemos sus nuevas presentaciones en la mili- la industria de la música, el 13 de diciembre de 2010, Park Hyo Shin lanza la segunda parte de su sexto álbum, Gift Part.2, su 7mo álbum, el 14 de diciembre y a continuación, tuvo su último concierto titulado The Gift el 19 de diciembre de 2010 en el teatro Dome del estadio Jamsil. Para este esperado regalo (Gift) se agotaron las entradas momentos después de estar disponibles. El concierto fue el último capítulo de su Gift Live Tour” & “Gift Live +. El single presenta un estilo completamente diferente al de sus versiones anteriores y es una composición en colaboración con los productores de After Love, Hwang Shae Jun y Kim Do Hoon, y el letrista Kang Eun Kyung. Actualmente continúa realizando presentaciones en el ejército y se lo ve en un excelente estado físico. (¡Seguimos tus pasos y nos deleitamos con tu voz a diario!) 'Datos interesantes' #Park Hyo Shin y Hwan Hee (de FTTS) y Wheesung son de la misma escuela. #Park Hyo Shin es famoso por su voz. Incluso Wheesung dijo "Todo el mundo guarda silencio cuando esta cantando. Para todos, él es un ser especial". #Park Hyo Shin no conoce la existencia de teléfono. No hay respuesta a su mensaje de amigos. #Park Hyo Shin es adicto a las películas.thumb|262px|right #Ama cambiar de look, por lo cual lo vemos con siempre diferente en sus presentaciones, lo cual incluye su cabello. (¡Ahora por dos años no va a cambiar mucho!) #En 2007, en el marco de su Gira The Breeze of Sea fue intimidado por los empresarios quienes no lo respetaban. Entre otras cosas le agendaban innumerables presentaciones dentro y fuera, sin mucho tiempo para ensayar ni descansar. Por ello se enfermó y tuvo que parar todas las actividades a fin de recuperarse. Luego su compañía lo demandó por una cantidad obscena de dinero.thumb|254px|right #A pesar de que es sobre todo un cantante de baladas, ¡¡él puede bailar!! #El 28 de enero, el Servicio de Información de Defensa reveló, "El cantante Park Hyo Shin fue elegido como la nueva incorporación a la división de entretenimiento". Un representante del Servicio de Información de la Defensa dijo: "Park Hyo Shin fue elegido debido a sus 11 años de experiencia en actuaciones en directo y la producción como cantante. Él puede usar esas habilidades para la Radiodifusión de las Fuerzas Armadas e impulsar la moral de los funcionarios". En respuesta a la cita, el cantante respondió: "Pienso en esto como un honor. Voy a usar todo lo que aprendí desde el principio y en las cinco semanas de entrenamiento para cumplir mis nuevas funciones". thumb|300px|right #Actualmente, el cantante Kim Jung Hoon -que salió el 28 de febrero de 2011-, Choi Jae Ho / Kim Yoon Sung del Dúo Dinámico , Andy de Shinhwa , el actor Lee Dong Wook -que salió el 30 de junio de 2011-, Boom, el actor Lee Jun Ki , Kim Ji Suk, y Lee Wan prestan servicios en la división de entretenimiento. Los funcionarios de esta división son generalmente responsables de las estaciones de radio del Ejército y del programa "Entertainment Train". #El 3 de marzo de 2011 reveló al aire en la radio del ejército su estrecha amistad con Xiah Junsu de JYJ. "Una vez dije que quería hacer un dúo con Xiah Junsu hace mucho tiempo. Creo que voy a ser golpeado con una piedra si digo que estoy cerca de él, sin embargo, "se rió", dejando todas las bromas a un lado, es un junior que realmente aprecio. Nos reunimos a menudo, cuando no estamos promoviendo y hablamos de música."thumb|242px|right #Algunos Covers en inglés: ( Norah Jones - No sé por qué ) ( James Ingram - Sólo una vez ) ( Beyonce - Listen ) (Brian McKnight - Volver A Empezar ) ( The Calling - Wherever You Will Go ) ( Backstreet Boys - Siempre y cuando Me encanta ). #Es alguien que ni siquiera se considera un ídolo. Un ídolo trabaja duro para obtener el reconocimiento. Pero él se quedó con su voz. Y este es el mayor cumplido que se le puede dar a un cantante. 'Discografía' *album 해줄 수 없는 일 (Title- Things I Can’t Do For You, 해줄 수 없는 일), 2000 (Sales: 446,943[1]) *album Second Story (Title-Yearning, 동경), 2001 (Sales: 375,798[2]) *A Tribute to 들국화, 2001 *album Time-Honored Voice (Title-A Nice Person, 좋은사람), 2002 (Sales: 479,717[3]) *Hits Park Hyo Shin Best Voice=2003-1999, 2003 (Sales: 29,828[4]) *album Soul Tree(Title- Standing There, 그 곳에 서서), 2004 (Sales: 168,055[5]) *Remake Neo Classicism, 2005 (Sales: 53,960[6]) *Live Next Destination …New York, 2005 *album The Breeze of Sea: The Ballad (Title- Memory Resembles Love, 추억은 사랑을 닮아), 2007 *Single Hwang Project – Welcome to the Fantastic World, 2008 *album Gift Part 1, 2009 *album Gift Part 2(Title- I Want To Love, 사랑이 고프다 (I Promise You)), 2010 album 1.jpg|Things I Can't Do For You, 2000 album 2.jpg|Second Story (Yearning, 동경), 2001 album 2 a tribute.jpg|A Tribute to 들국화, 2001 album 3.jpg|Time-Honored Voice (A Nice Person), 2002 album 3.5.jpg|Hits Best Voice 2003-1999, 2003 album 4.jpg|Soul Tree (Standing There,), 2004 album 4.1.jpg|Remake Neo Classicism, 2005 album 4.2.jpg|Live Next Destination ...New York, 2005 album 5.jpg|The Breeze of Sea: The Ballad, 2007 album 5.1.jpg|Single Hwang Project , 2008 album 6.jpg|Gift Part 1 (After Love, 사랑한 후에), 2009 album 6 1.jpg|Gift 2 ( I Want To Love, (I Promise You)), 2010 album I SORRY... OST.jpg|I'm sorry, I love you OST album ILJIMAE OST.jpg|Iljimae OST album ATHENA.jpg|Athena OST album 4.3.jpg|Soul Tree album 8.jpg|Park Hyo Shin Best (Voice=2003-1999) album 9.jpg|No one can do for -해줄수 없는 일 album 10.jpg|Hey Lover (Digital Single), 2010 Referencias #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' :: 한국음반산업협회:: #'^' 2004년 총결산 국내음반 판매량집계 #'^' 총결산 국내음반 판매량집계 'Vínculos interesantes' Park Hyo Shin's Planet: http://z15.invisionfree.com/parkhyoshinplanet/index.php?act=site Reproducción en YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/artist/Park_Hyo_Shin?feature=watch_video_title 'Conozcamos más a Park Hyo Shin' Los primeros siete videos son de este año (2011) mientras se encuentra en la mili. 500px [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 110901 Memory Resemble Love 박효신 위문열차|thumb|300px|left|1 de setiembre 2011 - "Memory Resemble Love"]] [[Video:박효신 Park Hyo Shin 110827 - My Way|thumb|right|300px|27 de agosto 2011 - "My Way"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 박효신 110823 Sunday Morning|thumb|300px|left|23 de agosto 2011 - "Sunday Morning"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 110823 High Technology|thumb|300px|right|23 de agosto 2011 - "High Technology"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 박효신 110823 It's Gonna Be Rolling.|thumb|300px|right|23 de agosto 2011 - "It's Gonna Be Rolling"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 110804 I Love You 박효신 위문열차|thumb|300px|left|8 de agosto 2011 - "I love you"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 박효신 - Goodbye Love |thumb|300px|left|MV "Goodbye Love" - setiembre 2010]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin(박효신) - Let's hate(미워하자) MV|thumb|300px|right|Video Musical "Let's hate"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin - Lost|thumb|300px|left|27 de agosto 2011 - "Lost"]] [[Video:박효신 Park Hyo Shin - Gift Part 2 photo shoot|thumb|300px|right|Sesión de fotos "Gift", 2010 "I promise you"]] [[Video:20100301 2009 CDMA 박효신-Gift|thumb|300px|left|1 marzo 2010,"Gift"- Cyworld Digital Music Awards '09]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 091017 박효신 Gift Live Concert-The Castle Of Zoltar|thumb|300px|right|''"The Castle Of Zoltar"''- Gift Live Concert '09]] [[Video:PARK HYO SHIN -TEI|thumb|300px|left|PHS y Tei - "Memories resemble love"(PHS), "The same pillow"(Tei)]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 100926 A Cappella Live (3 songs) / Gift2 Seoul|thumb|300px|right|A capella: "Pabo","Standing in that spot ","Yearning...Yearn"]] [[Video:박효신 Maria Maria /Live|thumb|300px|left|''"María, María"''-'New York Concert'- 2005]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin - LOCO|thumb|300px|right|Park Hyo Shin - "Fool"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 101106 Things I Can't Do For You / Inchon Gift2|thumb|300px|left|1er éxito "Thigs I Can't for you" - Homenaje y emoción, último concierto]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin - Next Destination New York Concert - Me Too|thumb|300px|right|''"Me Too"''-'Next Destination New York Concert'- 2001]] Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JCantante Categoría:OST Categoría:Jcompositor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Jelly Fish Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:R&B